vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
118834-unsubbing-due-to-silly-little-things
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Or even better- you could take this opportunity to swear fealty to the emperor and join the winning side. ;D | |} ---- ---- Ooops. Sorry! Also, Haha, Funny story. Sometimes I leave my game on and just end up passing out, so when i get disconnected and go to login, the theme music plays and I hear it in my sleep. :P | |} ---- Just wanted to add - congratulations!! | |} ---- Oh Boo!! I did not know this =( | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- It's not just missing the achievement. It's the fact she did it, had the proof of it, and she isn't getting the help from the game PTB to fix it. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Every MMO is a continuous beta. How are you still playing them without realizing this years ago? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- That is extremely annoying.... | |} ---- This is the sort of thing that drives me completely nuts. | |} ---- Considering the show's concept, that's hysterical. Customer service without the ability, authorization or desire to correct loss from game bugs drives me insane. That's their job because bugs happen. She's not the only one who left over similar CS shenanigans. | |} ---- Makes me giggle even more because of the main character in that :P | |} ---- ---- I hate bad customer service. If it happens to me I just never give them my business again. They don't deserve it. On topic, Carbine really need to get rid of the one-time only Achievements as it's seriously frustrating not being able to go back and unlock them later on, as the OP stated. I'm not sure if I have that Galeras one on either of my Exiles (one completed Galeras months ago and the other has just started it) but I hope I haven't missed it. I am laughing way too hard at this right now :lol: EDIT: Finally fixed the horrible unreadable text of Gungan's quote when I posted it. Should not have taken 20 minutes <_< At least the image cheers me up. Edited November 21, 2014 by Greedy Chibi | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Then you're in luck! The Dominion isn't evil! tl;dr version: Both sides have innocents, both sides have wicked people, both sides have good and bad points to them. Neither is 'good' or 'evil'...they're just 'differently-smudgy'. Play the Dominion a bit and I think you'll see it; if it helps, play as an Exile who sneaks over D-side to try and figure out what's up with them. Mail me here if you want and I'll let you chat with my Dominion-supporting (sort-of...she's displeased by some recent 'incidents..! But that's something for people to figure out how to pry it out of her..!) Highborn lass. She'll happily make the various points of the various sides for anyone...she is brutally frank, and totally honest about everything. She knows the Dominion could be greater than they are...so she's hoping to help guide the Dominion TO that 'better way'! She is disturbingly frank with the right people, though...so if you need some IC fodder to help, let me know! Anyway, the long form follows...! So, The Dominion! Is it heavy-handed? Sure! A bit clumsy in its 'smiting the wicked'? Probably! Occasionally missing its target? It happens! But when it DOES, if they realize it, with few exceptions they apologize and try to put stuff right! Dominion Spoilers! Extra-spoiler; I can't figure out the Spoiler code yet! Many of my points are too spoil-y for me to raise them until I get that figured out, but I'm way up late already... o.o Some of my following comments may lack context if you don't know what I'm referring to already; I'll try to work on it when I get up again! The Dominion is heavy-handed, and very prone to excesses, yes...but its proper, rightful, law-abiding (however absurd the laws may be!) citizens will be protected as much as the Dominion can manage. The Dominion generally 'manages' quite-mightily. It generally stops at nothing to protect its citizens...and therein lies the biggest problem. They're not properly EVIL, I suspect...they just are a bit ruthless, and have *awful* PR agents..! The Exiles are fighting a war of eradication. If they lose, they DIE as a People. They know this...and people don't LIKE to die. Cornering a people is the BEST way to find out what they are TRULY capable of, for good or ill. With the Fleet unable to take the Exiles anywhere else, the Exiles turn at bay and fight MEAN, fight dirty, because failure is TRULY not an option to most of them. Why does the Dominion plan to eradicate the entire Exile force? Why hunt them to the ends of Creation? For the reasons I mentioned; the Dominion are prone to absolutes, prone to excesses...LEGAL, but excesses. Also, I suspect that because the initial leader OF the 'rebellion', Serrick Brightland, is STILL ALIVE (technically; remember the strength of Law within the Dominion!), I suspect 'his rebellion' still is going on in their minds, and he is still being hunted under the same policy, and for the same reason...the Dominion isn't hounding the Exiles especially badly; the Dominion are simply forced into extraordinary measures to take and execute a rebel leader and his command! The fact that the traitorous, hand-biting, Lowborn rats took up hiding on the homeworld of the Eldan, the ones 'promoted to Godhood' by whatever means...well, this is now a rebellion that has entered into a holy ground. Nothing more. I can expound on more of this if people want, but I played Dominion-side PREPARED to be faced with evil, I just wanted to find the true DEPTH of it, and...I did not find what I expected...not at all. If you normally don't play evil, then don't play the Chua. :P There are some distasteful quests...but 95% of them are offered by the Chua, so...just do like everyone does and ignore the Chua, unless you need to shoot them. ^_^ Also, I'll hope that CS gets things figured out decently for you...but whether or not they do, this might be fun to try anyway. Your call! Best of luck with whatever you choose...and I'll hope to see a mail from you maybe! -liz | |} ---- ---- Gordish here's an older thread on the topic, it is something that has come up a few times since beta. I don't outright oppose the idea of one shot Achievements, but there should definitely be a clear warning, and because there's a pretty desirable title tied to this one, it's kind of a double whammy. | |} ---- I love how the B response became a sunglasses emoticon. xD | |} ---- ---- The B repsonse kind of reminded of "The Guild" when Zaboo got the wrong idea from one of Codex's in game message. Zaboo - "You gave me a winky face" Codex - "I was just trying to type a semicolon Must watch show for people who play MMOs | |} ---- Hmm I think I know the issue here. Was the character you rolled something other than Mechari (i.e. the master race)? If so, therein lies the problem. :P | |} ---- sad to hear this but I get it. I love achieving achievements as well. I'm just surprise they could not reset that quest for you. I understand it's a one time thing but considering what happened... | |} ---- ---- Yup, fun show lol. I rolled a stalker after watching it one night, Draken female named Momma Naitrix :D | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- yeah stuff like that one makes me just wonder what the hell? focus regen special on heavy shoulders? you know it was done intentionally too which is the worst part | |} ---- ---- "You had one job!" is just driving me batty, but yes, that DVD line-up is just 'Wait, what..?!' I can only assume they did that on purpose. As for C, that actually totally makes sense to me; Mordesh wouldn't 'translate' particularly well..! I'll hope CS can get their stuff figured out. They have one heck of a good, fun game here, if only (fill in the blank)... -liz | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Customer Support doesn't have access to your character data, without specific software tools. Even then, they're only allowed to do certain things under certain circumstances. Even one of the developers can't just go in and start altering character data at will. It is indeed a lot more complicated than you're thinking, and even if it weren't it would have a lot of rules and procedures on top of it to prevent abuses. | |} ---- I feel for ya. I understand the frustration of putting effort into something and not achieving it, but because of someone elses actions or inactions. This is why I quit playing too. The Devs are not listening. They are doing what they want and they will continue to do so. Frost saw it, and left for good reason. | |} ---- ---- Maybe see if can be the pilot - evil grin. Otherwise I am sure one of the many scientists would be willing to assist in working on the memories so they all rosy and Dominion correct (see start of their starting area). Hope all is well - or can be made well (in name of science). | |} ---- ---- But seriously, I'm glad to hear that you're thinking about sticking around. ;D | |} ---- ---- Because it was more about the bugs and actual feedback on specific issues and discussion thereof, than general ranting, infantile threats, etc | |} ---- ---- ---- Lies. It's because the OP has the avatar of an attractive blonde girl and caught the Dev's personal attention. Blondes have all the fun. Just like real life. | |} ---- ----